In Lover's Memory
by Dilloria Jaeger
Summary: Jean had decided to listen to some very well given advice which lead him to the survey corps. What he didn't expect was to spend an entire week with the person he hates the most, well, at least he thought he did.
1. Love must be let go

Even after his death, Jean continued to see Marco in his dreams. Sometimes they were nightmares; he would see exactly how Marco had died and witnessed the death of his only good… friend. Other times, Marco talked to him and happy memories filled his brain. The last happy memory was that of himself confessing to Marco and seeing him smile softly at him. That was also the last time Jean saw Marco smile before the incident. He never did get a true response to his feelings from Marco to the point where he had created many scenarios, most of them having Marco accept his feelings but dying right in front of his eyes. Some of the worst ones got mixed with the nightmares that had him crying in silence.

The day had come and gone with only the news of Eren being a titan. No one saw this coming, but since Eren had ultimately beaten him, yeah, he saw it. Jean climbed into bed, tired as usual and tried going to sleep once more.

* * *

Jean saw himself in bed sitting across from Marco. Though he had a sad look on his face, there seemed to be something joyful about having him there. Jean had the urge to speak but was interrupted by Marco.

" Hey Jean," Marco stated.

" Marco, why did you leave me? You told me you would stay with me," cried Jean.

" I know but life can be rude to those that don't have much to their own lives," said Marco with a tender smile.

"But…but… you were amazing in everything. At least, to me you were," said Jean, holding his hands toward his eyes, trying so hard to contain the tears that threaten to spill.

" Yet, you were better than me Jean. That's why I died and you lived, though I would have liked to live a bit longer at your side," he chuckled as he continued to speak, " I'm lucky enough to receive the time I'm having with you."

After Marco had spoken this, Jean realized that this moment would be the last time he would ever see Marco whole and alive. He then proceeded to ask the question that he had asked so long ago.

" Marco, what do you think of me," he asked.

" Jean, had I still been alive… I would have loved to be with you as your partner but as you can see I'm not anymore. So for me, please move on with you life, I can't bare to see you sad because of me," Marco replied.

" Why are you asking me of this?"

"Jean, listen to me. You know that I am already dead and you have cried enough for me. Just move on, that's the one thing you can do to make me happy."

"But…"

Jean thought about how he could forget Marco but he couldn't. He cared too much for the freckled boy to leave his memory in the past. Yet… Marco was here, in his dreams, asking, no not asking but pleading him to move on as his last wish for Jean. He kept thinking and thinking on whether to move on or not. After what seemed like half an hour, Jean had come to a decision on what to do.

"Okay, if that's what you want, then I… I will move on as my last promise to you," he stated.

Marco looked as if he was going to cry and Jean began to open his mouth to change his mind but Marco stopped him.

"Thank you, Jean."

* * *

The last time he saw Marco continued to leave bittersweet feelings as the months went by. He joined Levi's Scouting Legion along with the rest of his friends, and even got colder to Mikasa. When he first saw her, he couldn't help but be infatuated; she was highly skilled a fighting titans and was extremely pretty. They got along as much as they could (considering her weird brother complex) and then there was Eren. Eren was starting to be seen in a different light to Jean.

And he hated it. Ever since training, both Eren and Jean had despised each other to no ends. Though as of late, Eren had some habits to linger on Levi's form to which Jean noticed. This is what he hated about himself, watching Eren for no reason and seeing the small details that no one else saw.

Levi was instructing his squad to do some trust exercises; something that Hanji suggested after seeing the "bonds" they had. Levi, who thought it was an incredibly stupid suggestion, eventually gave in after a certain rumor about him constantly measuring himself, may or may not be spread amongst his peers. Of course it wasn't 100% true, but Hanji had evidence to prove other wise.

That's how Eren and Jean got to be partners during these exercises. Everyone was paired up with those that weren't getting along with or just didn't know enough. Annie was with Sasha, Connie with Ymir, Reiner with Christa, and even with Mikasa with Levi. Hanji stood near the front of the field, content with her ships partner pairings, and started the exercises.

The first involved prolonged eye contact whilst holding hands.

" It's a simple ice breaker!" Hanji yelled," I'm not asking you guys to get married or anything…"

"Yeah but you wish they were," a voice whispered.

"HEY, WHO SAID THAT?!" Hanji narrowed her eyes and scanned the field. "Just do it guys! It's either this or you're all gonna be responsible for cleaning the stables. Or worse. Forced conversation with Oulou!"

An "I HEARD THAT" could be heard in the distance, followed by the groans and complaints from Levi's squad.

"Ugh, how did I get stuck with you?" Eren said with disgust.

"Blame Hanji, she's the one who put us together," Jean replied with equal disgust.

"Let's just get this over with. I'd rather not be touching you more than is needed," Eren said.

Eren and Jean were just as bothered as everyone else in the field, yet slowly; they got 'okay' with each other. As time went by, each pair softly changed for they got used to each other except Mikasa and Levi. To them, this was a stupid idea for nothing could ever get them to be 'okay' with each other. While that was going on, Jean noticed even smaller details about Eren. He saw that Eren's eyes changed color when reflected by light, turning to a light hazel but when he moved, it would change to a greenish color. Another thing was his face. Eren had a very boyish face to most but to Jean, it seemed a bit round, like a girl's face, almost soft-looking. His eyes trailed away from Eren's face to his chest, to which anyone could see a small bit of skin peeking out from the shirt.

"OI, my eyes are up here, horse face."

"Why the hell do you care, Eren? The only ones that would care are girls with huge chests and you aren't one…or are you?" Jean retorted.

"You better shut it before I kick it in and make your horse face look even less humane," Eren growled with bitterness.

" Ya know Eren, why do you hate me so much?"

" You made fun of my family and I don't take lightly on that kind of thing."

" So you're a family man, too bad you might not have one."

Eren snapped after that, punching hard into Jean's stomach. Jean had fallen to the ground but not before dragging Eren with him. Each took swings and hits from the other, trying to make as much contact to the face.

" ENOUGH! KNOCK IT OFF, YOU FUCKING BRATS," Levi yelled.

Both Eren and Jean froze, their heartbeats almost matching from the fear of what Levi would do to them for fighting in trust exercise.


	2. Sharing Doesn't Equal Trust

I'M SO SORRY. I meant to get the next chapter out but i kept procrastinating so…..yeah sorry. Okay well here's the next chapter with new insight and development. RATE AND REVIEW. Also, i don't own anything. I wish I did but sadly….

* * *

"Since you two decided to fight in a trust exercise, I have decided to put you in the same room for two weeks," said Levi with a frown on his face.

"But sir-" Jean exclaimed.

"No buts. Now go get your things moved into Eren's room and get out of my sight, you annoying brats."

Jean averted Levi's eyes and turned to leave the room. Stupid Eren and his stupid face and his stupid everything. He slammed the door as he walked out, leaving Eren and Levi together, alone.

Levi shook his head and sighed, sitting down on the couch in the process. Eren continued to stare, silent and not knowing what to do.

"You can leave now, Jaeger."

"Yes, sir."

Eren loosened his stance and headed towards the door. This was now something he had to live with. Since he found out he was a titan and a lot of attention went to him, time went by faster. There was no news of titans in a while and for now, it was peaceful. Only Jean was the boulder in the middle of a narrow road.

There was a knock on the door. A louder knock can as soon as Eren got up to open the door and continued until he turned the knob. He saw Levi come through the door, almost running into the saw his face flushed red and was breathing heavily.

"Um..sir, are you okay." Eren asked.

"Eren," he gasped, "close that door if you want to be able to walk tomorrow. NOW!"

Eren closed the door as fast as he could but somehow tripped on nothing, falling backwards toward Levi. Levi let instinct take over and rushed to Eren. As a result, Levi had fallen along with Eren and cussed out as said boy's elbow had hit him in the rib.

"Shit.. be more fucking careful, you brat," growled Levi, trying to get up.

"Sorry sir," Eren said also trying to get up.

With both trying for the same action, it caused both to fall down but in a more awkward position. It ended up with Eren on the bottom and Levi on top with both his arms on the sides of Eren's body to keep himself up.

"Hey Eren, have you seen Levi…." Hanji asked, walking through the door.

Both Levi and Eren turned their heads towards Hanji, who seemed a few seconds before exploding into a fit of happiness.

"I just came here to ask about the futon but," she started, " THIS IS A LOT MORE THAN WHAT I ASKED FOR!"

Panic surged in the hearts of the males on the floor, especially the one on top. They quickly and successfully got out of their strange position.

"Hanji, you didn't see anything." Levi said, a scowl on his face.

"Okay, I saw nothing." she winked at him and went outside the door. "Meanwhile, do you mind helping me with this futon?"

Levi's face turned less red and went to his colleague. Hanji leaned over, quite close to his ear whispering, "Erwin is gonna get really mad when he hears about this."

"If i could punch you, I would," Levi replied, grabbing one end of the futon. While this was happening, Eren sat facing the corner with a dark cloud above him.

* * *

Jean had been wandering for the past hour around the fort-castle-thing, he honestly couldn't tell, thinking about how he had been forced to stay in Eren's room with the boy. 'Why, of all things, did it have to be Eren? Why did I fall for such an idiot.' he thought. In that very moment, Jean realized something about what he thought. He had told himself that he'd fallen for Eren the idiot. With this in mind, Jean fell on a large tree nearby, face flushed with apple red. Holding his hand to his mouth to keep himself from screaming in surprize and frustration. He honestly thought Eren would be the last person in the known world, no not even that. Eren never came to thought of being a possible partner after Marco. After that 'little' realization, Jean began to walk to 'his' room only to see the door open with Hanji in the doorway. He doesn't know what made him do it but he hid in the corner hallway. He saw Hanji move a bit out of the way to see Levi and Eren on the floor with Levi on top of Eren.

He stared at the situation in interest. He felt like someone went ahead and punched him in the gut. But, Hanji was there. And there was no way she caught them in the act of god knows what. Plus, she didn't seem as excited as she would have if anything happened and wait, why are you thinking these thoughts Jean, make them go away. He saw Levi exit the room, exchanging conversation with Hanji, before he left altogether. He made his entrance quietly, only gathering the attention of Hanji who hadn't left just Jean entered the room, he saw Eren getting up from the corner. He didn't seem to notice, however, until Jean loudly placed his things on the ground. Eren turned his head with a snap to face Jean, the asshole that he's been forced to share his room with.

"Ugh, it's you." Eren said.

"Oh shut it. Don't make my week any worse than it already is," Jean retorted.

Both Jean and Eren felt tired and weak after such an eventful day and Jean in particular didn't want to be awake so he could deal with his newfound feelings toward Eren.

Night came faster than both of them anticipated. After dinner, Eren went back first while Jean stayed to talk with Armin for a while. Armin was a bit more jumpy than usual, but Jean didn't seem to notice. This was normal.

It hit curfew and they headed back to their respected rooms. The door was left open when Jean got back; it was weird especially considering Eren's predicament. Thinking nothing of it, he got in and immediately stumbled into the futon

A very smelly and wet futon.

'What the hell', Jean thought. he got up, thankful he hadn't changed yet, and wiped down his hands on his uniform. 'Eww, this is seriously nasty.' Eren was sound asleep on his bed.

"Alright, so this was payback, eh Jaeger ?" Jean whispered, "As if staying here wasn't bad enough."

So, Jean did what he thought would torture him a lot more. He undressed completely, only leaving on his undershorts and climbed into Eren's bed. It was a tight fit but it worked. For the time being he was awake, they faced away from each other. Jean listened to their breathing, he couldn't go to sleep. He turned and faced Eren's back, watching as his side came up and down. Peaceful would be a word for it. He stared and stared and stared, and slowly, he was falling asleep. His eyes began to close, but in that moment, Eren turned and he saw his sleeping face. Jean had no energy left to stay awake though. But it didn't matter, he saw a glimpse and that was enough.

He saw enough beauty for today.


	3. Who's gay for who ?

Eren felt like he had the best sleep he had in several weeks. He started to get up from the bed but couldn't due to weight holding him down. Eren turned his head only to find Jean's drooling face next to him; too shocked to scream, he instead looked down to see that Jean put his arm around Eren's waist, gripping it in a tight hold. As he looked around with the limited movement he had, Eren saw the ruined futon on the floor. Putting two and two together, he figured Jean snuck into the bed since he didn't feel like sleeping in a wet and horrid-smelling futon. Looking back at Jean, Eren realized that Jean was shirtless and he really didn't want to look under the sheets to find something unpleasant. Slowly, Eren moved Jean's arm off his wrist thinking he didn't want to disturb Jean's sleeping.

But to his discontent, Jean only pulled him in tighter, mumbling under his breath. Eren caught a few words from the taller boy, hearing "Well this is harder than I thought. I guess I'll have to…"

To make things even worse, Jean forced Eren onto his side with the backside facing Jean. Eren could feel the morning erection that most boys got around their age press into him. _I have to get out of here, _Eren thought, trying once more to get out of the death trap. He only succeeded in pressing his body more into Jean's, then something went really wrong. Jean began to shift his hands down to Eren's covered length and kneaded it. In his dreams, he was touching Marco, but in reality, that was far from the truth. Eren couldn't do anything; his arms were trapped as Jean moved downward. He could only lay there, his face turning read and his breathing faster and heavier. Jean continued kneading the area, hearing Marco moan in his dreams while Eren's shaft got harder. It even got to the point where Eren gave out moans, to his displeasure. After feeling he had enough of this humiliating event, he elbowed Jean hard in the rib, punching him off the bed in the process.

"Oww, fuck," cried Jean. "What the hell Jaeger?"

Eren rushed out with his clothes, leaving an extremely confused Jean on top of an extremely disgusting futon.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Let's continue with these exercises!" Hanji yelled at the (former) 104th trainee group along with Levi, who scoffed in a chair beside her. "I'll be changing the groups this time since SOME PEOPLE JUST CAN'T GET ALONG, Jean and Eren, and others DO NOT WANT TO PARTICIPATE, levi." Levi got a clipboard out and started calling out names on the list.

"Aryan coconut, you're with horseface," Levi called. A few laughs came from the crowd, most notably Ymir who couldn't contain herself.

The two paired up and waited for further instructions. Jean noticed that Armin didn't look him in the eye, let alone acknowledge him. Just a few days ago, they had gotten along just fine. Was he scared of getting in trouble?

Armin kept looking at the ground, lost in his thoughts, especially thinking about what Eren told him and Mikasa that morning.

"He was touching me in that area! It was disgusting! I'm telling you man… Why did he even decide to sleep with me? Do you think he swings… that way…?"

At the time, Armin was filled with shock and couldn't keep his head straight. Jean… Gay? Touching Eren? Sure, there was Marco, but it didn't seem like anything went on between the two idiots.

"Hey, Armin. We gotta do the exercise," Jean started, snapping Armin back into reality.

"Oh, right."

Hanji ordered all the pairs to hug for an extended period of time. The exercise was to break the personal boundaries between people and help strengthen bonds. Most had already begun the exercise, but Armin and Jean hadn't started just yet. Both boys had their own reasons for not starting on time. Jean was still a bit upset about the morning with Jaeger while Armin still felt a bit different than normal. Ever since he met Jean back in training, he felt something for the taller man, despite the disputes between his best friend and Jean himself. Armin would sometimes think of him as a kind and attractive gentleman, except when he argued with Eren. Since Marco, however, Armin felt like he would never get a chance with Jean, yet, with what happened this morning, he wasn't so sure.

"Oi, get started unless you want to clean the stables again, you fucking brats!" Levi yelled.

"We're going to, god," Jean murmured. "Alright Armin, come on, let's just get this over with."

"Okay," Armin replied.

The pair walked a bit farther back in the field, sat down and began to hug, as weird as it sounded to the two. Jean suggested that for this exercise, Armin could have his back towards Jean's front and Jean would have his arms around Armin's torso.

"So, how's Eren as a roommate?" Armin tried to break the awkwardness of the situation, clearly by asking all the wrong questions.

Jean paused for a bit before answering. "It's almost like being back in training, but worse considering it's Eren. Sorry Armin, I just don't like him."

"How is that you don't though? In my opinion, you two are a bit similar when it comes to personality." Armin responded.

"I don't see it."

"I do. I think everyone does except you two."

"Tch."

Armin sighed. He grew comfortable, being embraced by Jean. But he wasn't about to admit that out loud. Jean's head rested on Armin's shoulders and if someone didn't know any better, they look like they would be a (really cute) couple.

The afternoon passed and after a few more exercises and some actual training, Jean and Armin headed toward the mess hall talking about rumors going around.

"I'll get you food if you want," Armin suggested, already getting up from the bench.

"Alright, thanks Armin."

Armin nodded in response and left to get food for the both of them. He felt a shove next to him and looked to see Eren giving him a small smirk.

"Did you find out if Jean was…you know…" Eren asked in a low voice.

"What? Gay?"

"Yeah."

An awkward pause followed.

"I didn't realize that's what you wanted me to do."

"Armin please. I'm just too confused from this morning."

"Well at least now you won't have to be since the futon got changed.." responded Armin as he walked towards the line of food. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get food for jean and myself so stop it with the whole, 'who's gay' business."

"Armin, are you…?"

"Am I what Eren? Seriously you need to be more clear," Armin huffed, carrying two trays of food back to the back.

"Are you gay Armin?"

"I – I don't know. I'm more concerned with staying alive at this point. Why do you care?"

"Well, cause you're one of my best friends."

"Stop with the bullshit."

Eren stood, shocked at that Armin had said.

"Well for the love of Sina," Eren mumbled, walking away,

Armin left and avoided further confrontation with Eren for the rest of the night.

* * *

While Eren sat with Mikasa, he found himself glancing at Armin multiple times. He noticed the blond boys' movements and how every so often, he would blush at whatever Jean would say. Then there were points where Jean would be a little too close, or when Armin stared at his face the whole time they talked. It was easy to see why Armin was so defensive; Eren could piece two things together. So what if one of his best friends was gay? Did Armin really think he was that shallow or was it because they didn't have the trust that Eren thought they did? But for the longest time, Eren stared and didn't notice another teen looking back.

* * *

A/N: Hello co-author Ymirz here! Sorry for the lack of regular updates; Dilloria didn't have time to type anything up so she gave me the papers and things, so expect Chapter 4 to be put up sometime this weekend. We're both currently working on Chapter 5 so expect that in two weeks time at most!


	4. Jean, Get Out

"Eren?"

He turned his head away from Armin and found his face close to Mikasa's and backed a way quickly.

"What?"

"Why is Armin sitting with Jean today? Did the two of you have a fight?"

"No, he was just acting weird. I don't know. Look at him."

And she did. But Mikasa saw nothing out of the ordinary; Armin got along with almost everyone.

"Just look at how he stares at Jean," Eren started. "He's eating him up! Actin exactly the way I act with Levi, like he's in love with somebody and – "

"Wait, Eren. Did you just admit loving Levi?"

"What? No…um…I... What about Armin?"

"Eren, I asked you something and Armin is his own person right now. To be honest, I expected something like that to happen with those two."

"OH. Ehh… Fine. I'll tell you. Yes, I like Levi. Please don't blow it up in my face."

"I'll deal with that later. For now, let's just go eat; I'm starving." Her eyes narrowed at Eren when she began eating her food.

"Armin is a pretty cool guy. I mean, he's a good listener. I still don't understand how he can be friends with such an ass like you."

Jean sat at the edge of his futon flipping through an old book. Eren was half asleep listening to Jean talk; as if he was actually paying attention. _If only you knew, you oblivious fuck, _Eren thought.

"Hey Jean, why don't you shut up before I hurt you for insulting me?" Eren threatened.

"Wow, the great Eren can't take a joke for being an ass to his own best friend! You should be more careful before someone takes him." He smirked into the response, irking Eren more than he needed.

"Jean."

Jean turned his he to the young woman standing at the doorway. Mikasa walked in without being told and promptly kicked out Jean. She glared at him saying, "If I find you standing here, listening to our private conversation, I will break you."

That was all Jean needed to hear before he ran out the door with such velocity; you would think he was an Italian being chased by the British. Mikasa shut the door loudly soon after he left the room and sat on Eren's bed, arms crossed.

"So, you're…" She started. More clearly she continued. "You like Levi."

"Please Mikasa, don't make this harder than it already is," pleaded Eren.

"I'm not mad. I' just a bit surprised that's all. Out of all the people in the Survey Corps, it had to be te tiny asshole of a leader." Her voice was filled with a bit of anger and disappointment.

"Look. I really don't want any hard feelings between the two of us. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin it but he is the person that I lo – like." He made sure his tiny slip up had been caught by Mikasa's sharp ears,

"For your sake, I won' say anything. I know the feeling all too well for my personal liking." Mikasa sighed.

"Huh. Yeah, sorry."

She punched him in the gut and responded, "Never said it was about you. I only care because I promised your mom I'd protect you."

"What. Is it Jean? Please don't let it be Jean, I swear if it is I'll – "

"Calm down. It isn't him and I can promise you that. For now, will you just explain why Levi? He's in his thirties, isn't he?

"Alright, well…"

Eren began stating his reasons and explaining them as he went on. The list was pretty elaborate and it reflected this other side to him that was more sensual and romantic as opposed to all these straight up descriptions. The reasons went from being physical to noticing all the small habits Levi had and why they were so cute to him. Mikasa had never seen this side of him; it was like reading a book again and noticing everything except what you first read.

About thirty minutes later, Eren took a breath and ended with, "…and that's why I like Levi."

"My god, how can you think of all those reasons…" she proclaimed.

"I just try to think of – "

There was a knock at the door , cutting off Eren midsentence. Mikasa went to open the door, hearing a second yet louder knock.

"Who is it?" She growled/

"Can I come back in now? I'm tired and I want some sleep."

Obviously, it was Jean. He had been wandering around the halls to pass the time after getting kicked out. As he had been coming back, he saw a shadow near his and Eren's door, listening to the conversation. By then, it had turned dark and Jean couldn't really tell who it was in the darkness. It took a while before the shadow left and he was finally able to go back to "his" room.

Mikasa shuffled past Jean when he entered and jabbed him in the chest lightly. Jean muttered a small "ow" before purposely landing on the futon. The door closed from behind him and the two teenage boys were alone again.

"What was that all about?" Jean asked.

"Nothing you need to know."

"Alright."

Jean brought the sheets up to his shoulders and fell asleep. Eren, on the other hand, couldn't and after a few hours, he gave up trying. He got up from the bed and went around the room once before stopping.

"Hey, don't talk to Armin anymore alright." Eren said after moving next to the futon. He kicked Jean's legs as he sat down and waited for a response "Kirschstein, I know you're awake." He patted the figure under the blankets.

"Just let me sleep in peace for once," Jean grumbled.

"No, we gotta talk."

Jean groaned and got up form under the sheets. He faced Eren, grabbed both of his cheeks and said, "What." His hands were cold against Eren's warm face.

"I – Uh – " Eren couldn't finish, nor could he fathom a sentence. Jean's face looked sleepy in front of him, a kind of sleepy you find cute. He looked like a puppy about to fall asleep and Eren cursed at himself for thinking this. He felt himself grow flustered and got hotter under the situation. "Y – You need to say away from Armin."

"Nah," Jean replied. His hands left Eren's face and landed on the boy's shoulders.

Jean didn't know what made him do it. He couldn't decide between Eren's soft face or the moonlight making him more angelic than the monster other see. The only think he saw was Eren's lips, then everything went dark.


	5. A field Day

Author's note: Hey guys, guess who's back from the dead!

Yeah, so, sorry about that weird hiatus that happened. I had lost the original written copy of chapter five and I didn't feel like writing from memory. I'm really sorry about that and I hope that my writing has at least improved a bit. By the way, I do plan to finish this story but it will take a bit of time cause I'm a senior in a couple weeks so... moving on! I hope you enjoy ( to those that read it ) what I have even if it might be a bit short. Also, I don't own anything except the plot that's being written and Annie is now in the Survey Corps cause I can do that and Mikasa needed a partner and potential love interest. Have fun!

* * *

The next day entitled an even worse exercise.

"Alright kiddos," Hanji yelled. "Time to do another exercise! This time we have our great Lance Corporal joining us on Commander Erwin's order. Isn't that swell!"

Hanji kept exclaiming how Levi was now included, even by force, in the trust exercise from then on out.

"Okay, the exercise today is a bit different, but first I'll call out the pairs. Reiner and Bert, Ymir and Christa, Sasha and Connie, Mikasa and Annie, Jean and Armin, and Eren with Levi. Get into your pairs and I'll tell you what to do after."

Everyone went to their person; some looked excited while others… not so much

"Now, switch clothes."

A wave of silence overcame the squad, a smiling Hanji still ecstatic about the whole deal. No one moved and absolutely no one switched their clothes.

"What are you all waiting for?" Hanji asked, " Oh wait, I know why it is! Alright guys, I'm turning around…" Hanji then turned and sat with her back toward the group.

Shuffling was heard on one end of the field, that of Ymir and Reiner. Their partners weren't completely shocked but just as Ymir stripped to her undergarments, Christa immediately complied and followed suit. Reiner only had to take off his shirt; Bert took off his jacket just to hide Reiner's stomach.

Hanji smiled at the sound of a few people complying and hummed a small song to herself.

"Hanji, I am not doing this." Levi proclaimed.

Hanji pouted, getting closer to the short captain, and replying, "But if you don't participate then a little birdie is going to tell Erwin that favorite subordinate is being a bad boy, and get sent to 'that' place."

"You wouldn't dare, remember what happen last time," He said, glaring at the woman.

Hanji smiled, " Try me…"

Everyone else had stated to back away from the tension that had been building up between the two superiors, hoping that they'd be far enough from the blast range. To their surprise, Levi let out a huff and began walking to his partner, signaling his loss.

"Alrighty then, now that mister grouch is finally acting like he should, let's continue with this exciting exercise and since most of you are a bit shy, try to find a piece of the field to switch the clothing," Hanji said, a smile painted across her face while eyeing Levi to make sure he was also following the rules.

* * *

Levi signaled Eren to move away from the crowd so they could find their own corner to change, as well as give themselves a bit of privacy.

"Um, Captain?"

Levi looked backed at Eren, his eyebrow twitching from the strain to keep himself under control, "What is it."

Eren, being the idiot that he is, asked the stupidest question he could, "Are my clothes going to fit you?"

"What are you trying to suggest, hmm, you reckless child…" Levi began tapping his foot in frustration at the posed question.

"I…um... never mind, it's a stupid question. Can we just change now?"

Levi stared at Eren, making him uncomfortable from the intensity of it and it didn't help that he was crushing on the man.

"Are you trying to order a superior, hn, Jaeger?" Levi walked up to him, making himself seem tall in Eren's eyes, "Watch your place, you piece of filth,"

Eren nodded in response, convinced that should he open his mouth he'd end up in a coma.

Both Levi and Eren began to undress, never noticing that Hanji was keeping a close eye on them. As Levi handed his clothes to his partner for the day, another pair in the distance were also making the exchange.

* * *

Jean was frustrated, to say the least. He had seen how farthest pair, knowing that they were Eren and Levi, had interacted and caused a form of anger to start boiling. He stayed in this trace or sorts, only to be poked out of it by a pair of clothing shoved in his face. He looked down to see that Armin has already gotten out of his own clothing, waiting for Jean to do the same.

"Sorry." Jean said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Armin gave him a weak smile.

Jean finished getting his clothes off of him and handed them to the smaller teen next to him. The atmosphere to strange and awkward, neither of them having to say anything.

"So, how have you been Jean?" Armin asked, not looking up from the long pair of pants he was trying to adjust.

"Not bad, I mean, you saw me yesterday." Jean replied, struggling to get in his set of pants.

Armin chuckled, " Yeah that's true but I didn't see you with a black eye yesterday."

Jean quickly covered his right eye, forgetting about the incident that had occurred the previous night. He gave a nervous laugh before he spoke, "Yeah, forgot about this thing."

Armin looked at him in disbelief, noting how awkward Jean had reacted to his observation.

"Did you have a spat with Eren again?" He asked, finishing putting the buttons of the pants.

"Kind of but can we just finish changing, I'm getting a bit hungry."

Armin decided to drop the subject for now, speeding up the rate that he was changing at.

About everyone was doing the same as they were noticing that they hadn't had any meals yet.

Unfortunately, Hanji had also decided that she would tell the group the little catch about this exercise.

"HEY GUYS!"

All the recruits, and one reluctant captain, shifted themselves to listen to Hanji.

"Thanks. So I forgot to mention something about this little exercise, and some of you might be happy and some might not. The catch for this exercise is that you have to WEAR YOUR PARTNER'S OUTFIT ALL DAY!" Hanji immediately made a beeline for the mess hall, not wanting to get shouted at for 'forgetting' such an important detail.

A loud 'WHAT' could be heard throughout the area, along with two very distinct shouts of what can be described as pain.


End file.
